Sandstorm
is a special mission in Bloons Monkey City which appears in Bloon Dunes. In this mission, bloons moving towards the left move faster than bloons moving to the right, being two times faster and two times slower respectively. Players can use the sandstorm ability to slow bloons and damage them as the storm progresses but it has a slow recharge time, being approx. 60 seconds. Like Monkey vs. Monkey, the rounds progress automatically. While the strongest bloon can be as low as Rainbow Bloons if Sandstorm is very close to the start of the city, this mission does have the potential for DDTs on more further tiles, so make sure your defense can handle those. Tips *Since this terrain is single-pathed, this makes Spike Factories potentially useful. Unfortunately, the accelerating strength and grouping of the bloons and the faster bloons towards the end of the end may make Spike Factories not as powerful in this track. *Ninja Monkeys with Seeking Shuriken are helpful to chase down the fast Pink Bloons. *Mortar Monkeys with Burny Stuff can help when targeting near the entrance. *Grouped bloons are very common in this mission, so you may need to rely on Ring of Fires, Glaive Riccochet or Lightning Bolt Apprentices. *Placing towers near the right side is helpful because they can attack bloons that near the curves that intersect the slower and faster parts of the track. Strategies Any tower with unlimited pierce will be good here due to grouped bloons. Strategy 1 by BF10 This only works if your Sandstorm is very close to your starting city. My tile I had has bloons up to zebra/rainbows, so stuff like ceramics or MOAB-Class renders this useless. This requires Glaive Ricochet and Anti-Camo Dust, and city level 13 or above. This will not likely give you a NLL bonus on minimal levels. *If you have enough starting cash, immediately get a 3/x Boomerang. Otherwise start with a 2/1 ninja and build your boomerang to 3/x quickly, even if it means selling your ninja. *Use Anti-Camo Dust on camo bloons. *Build a Spike Factory, upgrading to 1/1 recommended. *Build 2/x engineers and/or a 1/2 mortar. At this point, you should be able to destroy the bloons as long you use the ability constantly. Try to use support towers to help complete the mission. Strategy by Qwertyxp2000 the second Works in up to BFB Sandstorms. Around my Sandstorm track were a bunch of BFB tiles. Completed in City Level 29 with Rank 7 Monkey Knowledge average for all towers. *Get a 3/2 Ninja in the right side of the middle. *Get a 1/2 Mortar and upgrade to 2/2 asap. Target near start. *Road Spike any bloons almost nearing the exit. *Sandstorm any time where bloons would probably be too strong to be destroyed by towers and road spikes. *Also place a 1/1 Sniper to loosen the workload of the 3/2 Ninja popping ceramics, leaving the rest of the workload to the 1/2 Mortar. *Get another 1/2 Mortar and target the second slow part of the track. *Sandstorm any huge Ceramic rushes that near towards the exit. *Get the starter Mortar to 3/2 asap. Do the same to the other Mortar. *Get a 2/1 Village beside the Ninja and many other towers. Upgrade Ninja to 4/2. Place many Bloonjitsus in the Village. *Get a 2/3 Ninja in the Village too to slow down deadly Ceramic children. *Sandstorm any densely grouped MOABs that appear towards the middle of the first slow part of the track. Otherwise, purchase multiple MOAB Maulers and Sandstorm any Ceramic children that manage to sneak through the defenses well. *Sandstorm any very early BFBs if there are not 2 or more Bloonjitsus in your defense. Ceramics are deadly. Interestingly, I can pass it with Ninja-Mortar-Sniper Monkey Teams. So I didn't have to use Bomb Shooter, though I would recommend grouped 2/3 MOAB Maulers to defeat grouped MOABs and then Sandstorm any passing Ceramics. Sandstorm-qwerty.png|My defense Sandstorm-monkeyteams.png|Winning mission with Monkey Teams! Strategy by RandomGuy4896 Just a reminder, there's DDT at the end of the level. Make sure you have AT LEAST 2/2 spike factory at the end of the track before level 15. Use the sandstorm skill or road spikes if the bloons are on the last path of the track. *Place a 3/2 mortar monkey at the far side of the track, set the point at the beginning of the track. Remember to use the anti camo dust if there are camo bloons. *Place a dart monkey at the end of the first horizontal track try and get it to 3/x (4/x if you can) and set target "last" *Place a ninja monkey a little right from the middle at the center of the track and get it to 3/2. *Place a boomerang monkey at the first U-turn make sure it covers the whole turn of the path. try and get it to 2/3. *If you have enough cash, place a monkey engineer at the beginning of the track so that its radius covers as much as possible from the beginning. Get it up o 3/x. *You should be able to upgrade the ninja monkey to 4/2 and you are at level 10 or above right now. *Place a bomb shooter at the beginning of the track so that its radius covers as much as possible from the beginning. Get it up to 2/3 and set target "strong" *Place another mortar monkey next to the first one and set it up to 3/2 for safety. Set the point a little away from the first one. *Right now, you must place the spike factory at the end of the track so that its radius covers as much as possible of the track. Get it to 2/2 asap. *Make sure you upgrade finish the first spike factory to 2/2 before you build the second one! Right now you should able to complete the whole mission. Always remember to use the sandstorm skill if there are too much of bloons charging. Gallery Sandstorm play.png|Sandstorm Special Mission in play Sandstorm use.png|Using the Sandstorm ability Sandstorm popping.png|The Sandstorm ability popping many bloons one by one Trivia *It appears that Ice Monkeys and Banana Farms are restricted from this terrain. This may be to prevent overpower of Arctic Wind or to prevent exploitation of income generation. *The path the bloons take on this track is very similar to the path on the Glacier track. Category:BMC Special Missions